


I Gotcha Under My Skin

by PhantomTraveler



Series: Long Enough [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Misunderstandings, Schmoop, adorableness, dog cuddling, dog in a cute hat, reckless use of an OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomTraveler/pseuds/PhantomTraveler
Summary: If someone ever told Dean he would one day be making a cake for something like this he would have punched them in the face on the very principle. But here he was standing in the kitchen, icing bowl in his hand and the dog standing at his feet.





	

I Gotcha Under My Skin

 

Bowie was sitting at Dean’s feet as he puttered around the kitchen, watching his every move.

“ _I can’t believe she convinced me that this was a good idea_.”

Bowie sat up straighter as Dean pulled a cake out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool. He began mixing an icing while continuing to talk to the dog,

“ _It started with a picture she found on the Internet, she so innocently turned the laptop around_ ”

Dean put his hand on his hip and spoke in a falsetto voice,

“ _Dean look how cute this is, doesn’t he look cute in his little hat_.”

Dean dropped his hand and continued to mix the icing,

“ _I mean he was adorable, I swear he was grinning with the cake in front of him_.”

Dean put the icing down and turned to the cake, now that it had cooled down he began to cut it into his desired shape.

“ _After that it was like every chance she got she would show me a new photo with a similar set up, sometimes there were banners, sometimes there were presents, once she showed me a gif of the little dude blowing out a candle…I’m still trying to figure out how that works.”_

Dean looked down at the dog who whined up at him, Dean liked to believe it was that Bowie was agreeing with him, but in all likelihood it was due to the icing he was holding. Dean heard the door slam and he quickly turned back to his icing, it was bad enough he was making this thing, he didn’t want to be caught having a full on conversation with the dog. Sam and KT walked into the kitchen, Sam’s hands full of grocery bags. As he set them on the counter he shook his head at the bone shaped cake sitting on the counter.

“ _I cannot believe she talked you into this_.”

Dean scowled at his brother,

“ _Shut up, you were into it as well.”_

_“Well yeah, but that’s because I’m a sensitive guy, you, not so much”_

_“Oh, har dee har har_ ”

KT bent down to scratch Bowie’s ears,

“ _Boys stop fighting, don’t ruin Bowie’s gotcha day_ ”

Dean groaned,

“ _I hate that name_.”

KT shrugged,

“ _That’s what it’s called, since we don’t know his birthday it’s customary to celebrate the day that he came into our lives or his ‘gotcha day’ as it’s called. One year ago today you two idiots ran into this house with Bowie bleeding out in your arms and he’s been here ever since_.”

KT stood up and started to walk down the hallway towards her room, Sam bent down and gave the dogs head a pat. KT let out a whistle and yelled down the hall,

“ _Bowie, come here, time to get ready for tonight_!”

Dean smacked his palm into his forehead,

“ _She’s going to dress him up isn’t she_?”

Sam just laughed.

            The three hunters enjoyed a dinner of steak and mashed potatoes, Bowie sat at their feet the entire meal, around his neck he had a black bowtie with little bone polka dots all over it. One day Dean would have to figure out where KT got her fabric because some of the stuff she came up with was insane. When the table was cleared Dean went to grab the cake he had made earlier, he stuck a candle in the middle of it and lit it. When he turned back around Bowie was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, his bowtie slightly askew, a party hat on his head and a doggie grin on his face. Dean rolled his eyes,

“ _I thought we agreed, no hat_ ”

“ _Oh come on Dean look how adorable he looks_ ”

Dean sat the bone shaped cake down in front of the dog, as he backed away from the table he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. As Sam looked at the view screen of his camera he nodded satisfied with the photo he had gotten. Dean looked at his brother,

“ _I knew you were just as into this as she was_.”

Sam grinned,

 _“I mean look how adorable he is Dean_.”

Dean shook his head at his brother, KT knelt down next to Bowie,

“ _Alright Bowie let’s blow out the candle_.”

Bowie gave KTs cheek a lick before turning back to the cake, KT leaned forward,

“ _Ready? 1, 2, 3_!”

KT blew on the candle, when it was out Bowie gave a lone bark. Dean picked the cake up and carried it over to the counter to slice it. He sliced a piece and set it on a plate, Sam reached out to break off a piece of cake, Dean slapped his hand,

“ _I wouldn’t do that Sam, I made this cake for Bowie, the cake is made of beef and the icing is liver flavored_.”

Sam raised his eyebrow

“ _You made a beefcake_?”

KT chuckled,

“ _Dean there was no need to go through all the trouble of creating a beefcake when there are two fine specimens standing in this kitchen everyday_.”

Both men blinked at KT surprised by her comment, KT to her credit also looked surprised, she spoke again as Dean placed the plate in front of Bowie,

“ _Oh my God I have been spending too much time with Tina I cannot believe I said that._ ”

Dean started laughing as Sam just continued staring at KT like she’d grown a second head. It wasn’t until she tried to get up from where she was kneeling and almost fell over that Sam rejoined the world, he hurried forward to help her up.

“ _Thanks Sam_ ”

“ _Maybe we should install handrails in the house like we did at the clinic_?”

KT groaned,

“ _Come on man, I’m not eighty years old”_

 _“What are you going to do if one day you kneel down to pet Bowie and we aren’t home to help you back up_?”

KT rolled her eyes,

“ _Easy, either I roll until I get to a wall and claw my way up or I use Bowie as a pillow until one of you gets home_.”

Sam snorted,

“ _Like you’d ever do either of those_.”

Dean walked over and handed them each a cupcake,

“ _Here I made people treats as well, and she has done both of those Sam, I have caught her both log rolling across the living room and laying against Bowie reading a book, where’d you get the book anyway_?”

“ _I trained Bowie to fetch books for me.”_

 _“You did not_.”

KT looked over at Bowie who had finished his cake and was now lying down happily by the table,

“ _Bowie, go get my book on my nightstand_.”

The dog’s ears perked up, he got up and trotted down the hall, he returned a few moments later a book between his jaws, KT bent down and took the book from the dog, giving him a scratch between the ears.

“ _Thanks buddy_ ”

Sam crossed his arms,

“ _Oh no, no! I draw the line at dog slobber on the books, you know some of our books are one of a kind, I’m installing handrails in this house tomorrow_!”

Dean snorted,

“ _Good lord you’re touchy about your books, you’ve been working at that library too long man. Do you loudly ‘shh’ kid’s for talking as well_?”

“ _I wouldn’t make fun, you’re helping me install the handrails.”_

_“Oh come on man, tomorrows Sunday, I want to watch the game.”_

_“Dog slobber on the ancient books Dean_.”

As the brothers continued to bicker, KT saw it as the perfect time to make her exit, she quietly walked down the hall, Bowie hot on her heels. She settled down for an evening of watching TV in her room.

            After arguing with his brother for a while Sam had gone to look up a lead for a case he was making a hunter packet for, when he was done he had had some time to think about his talk with KT, he figured he’d been a bit hard on KT and wanted to make sure he hadn’t done anything to offend her. He sometimes forgets that the hunter he’d known for years as the tough as nails, take no bullshit type had a sensitive side and though she’d been doing much better, she still had bad days where her physical handicaps made her feel unworthy of receiving help or friendship. She had seemed fine when she had walked off to her bedroom but Sam wanted to make sure he hadn’t inadvertently caused a set back. As Sam walked to her door, which was open just a crack, he could hear KT speaking in a low voice,

“ _See that’s Zack, Zack is a genius, the things that man can make out of wood, my god. Every one of them has like five different purposes and is also usually beautifully carved as well. They’re like functional works of art. Now if I could get that man to make me a box for my hunter gear my god it would be spectacular, I’ve been planning it for a while now, hidden drawers, pop out weapons, traps. It would be amazing_.”

Sam peered into the room to see KT sitting up against the headboard of her bed, Bowie was sitting up next to her, he seemed enraptured in what KT was telling him. Sam knocked on the door and pushed it open, KT looked up surprised,

“ _Hey KT I just wanted to apologize for my reaction earlier, I didn’t mean it_.”

KT looked worried,

“ _It’s fine Sam, no worries, water under the bridge, ok goodnight then_.”

Sam took a step forward,

“ _No hey I really just want to make sure you understand that I think you’re doing great with all the progress you’ve been making and anything you need to do to make things easier on yourself I fully support_.”

KT gave him a tight smile,

“ _Thanks Sam, now seriously we’re fine, have a good night_.”

Sam couldn’t tell what was going on with KT, she seemed very uncomfortable and was trying to get him out of her room. He began to look around, his eyes caught on the TV, the logo of a show returning from commercial break came on the screen. Sam’s eyes lit up when he saw it and a grin that made KT very uncomfortable spread across his face.

“ _Tiny House Nation? Reality TV about tiny houses, that’s your guilty pleasure_?”

KT groaned,

“ _Look, I got into it when I was recovering from the surgery and couldn’t do anything but lay here, my brain was too scrambled for anything too complicated so I found this show. It entertains me, I like seeing the carpenter get faced with all these challenges and overcome them with unique and innovative ideas. I like to watch couples get surprised every single time by how small 250 square feet is, I especially love it when one person is forcing someone else to live the tiny house life and to watch the other persons look of horror the first time they see a composting toilet. It’s addicting and it’s mind numbing and it’s nice. And if you ever tell anyone this, just remember, I have a knife under my pillow, a knife in my pocket, a knife in my night stand and about five more knives within hands reach and I could cut you into little bits before your brother could even make it down the hall_.”

Sam gulped at the ice-cold tone that had hit KTs voice during that last bit of her rant, he rung his hands together,

“ _So, tiny houses huh_?”

KT fixed him with a long look before her face softened,

“ _Yep, why don’t you grab a seat, I’m telling you it’s addicting_.”

            A few hours later Dean was heading to his bedroom when he heard Sam’s voice coming from KTs room,

“ _Oh come on John do you really think this family of five is going to fit into a 350 square foot house, how do expect the three kids to live in a lofted bedroom??”_

“ _It’s fine Sam, look Zach is making stairs that double as five drawers and two desks and it even has a place to hide the litter box for Mittens_ ”

Dean couldn’t help but look into the room, he saw KT sitting up against the headboard of her bed, Bowie had his head in her lap. Sam was propped up on the other side of the bed, both hunters were fixated on the television. Dean took a step inside,

“ _What the hell guys_?”

Three sets of eyes fixed on Dean, all looking decisively guilty, who knew a dog’s eyes could look so guilty. Sam was the first to speak,

“ _Tiny houses, crazy people trying to live in rooms a quarter of the size of the motel rooms we grew up in, all helped out by a strange man and the worlds coolest carpenter. Sit down and bask in the insanity_.”

Dean hesitated for a moment, KT held out a bowl to him,

“ _We have popcorn_.”

With that, Dean sat down in the armchair next to the bed. The three hunters and their dog stayed up well into the middle of the night watching episode after episode of families trying to take a life time full of memories and fit them into around 300 square feet. As they bickered about what crazy thing Zack was going to make during each episode, which occasionally devolved into popcorn throwing fights Dean sat back to think for a moment. There is no better place he’d rather be then right here in this room arguing about whether a staircase or a full sized oven was a better use of the space in the house being built on a trailer surrounded by his brother, the snarky doctor and the dog the three of them adopted one year before to the very day.


End file.
